Encore of the Night Inventory
A partial list of items known to be in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. Items Consumables * Apple - Restores 10 HP - "Crunchy red apple" *Hamburger - Restores 25% of HP - "Half-pounder" *Bananas - Restores 5% of HP - "Full of potassium" *Cheese - Restores 25 HP - "Tasty cheese" *Frankfurter - Restores 12% of HP - "Topped with mustard" *Ice Cream - Restores 50 HP - "With sprinkles" *Pizza - Restores 80 HP - "New York style!" *Sirloin - Restores 120 HP - ??? *Turkey - Restores ??? HP - ??? *Meal Ticket - Drops a random food (items above) item block on the board. Only usable in combat. - "Mystery food ticket" *Buffet Ticket - Each of the next 5 block coupling spawns will include one random food item along with one standard block. Only usable in combat. - "All-you-can-eat buffet ticket" *Potion - Restores 25% HP - "Life-giving concoction" *High Potion - Restores 50% HP - "Highly potent life-giving concoction" *Manna Prism - Restores 25% MP - "Shiny" *Attack Potion - Increases user's Attack Power to 200% of normal for one attack. Effect goes away after one attack, and it only affects attacks made on hourglass flip. - "May cause baldness." *Strength Potion - Increases the user's Strength by 20% for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. Affected by the base stat cap (cannot make the user's Strength go above 100) - "Derived from werewolf blood. May cause ichiness" *Smart Potion - Increases the user's Intelligence by 20% for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. Affected by the base stat cap (cannot make the user's Intelligence go above 100) - "May cause neck pain" *Shield Potion - Increases the user's Defense by 20 for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. - "May cause rough skin" *Luck Potion - Increases the user's Luck to 100 for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. - "Don't gamble without it" *Shadow Essence - Shadow Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Shadow for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Fire Essence - Fire Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Fire for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Holy Essence - Holy Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Holy for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Water Essence - Water Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Water for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Thunder Essence - Lightning Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Lightning for one battle. Does not unlock spells" Relics *Gold Ring - Needed to get the Holy Glasses. - "Inscription: ''Wear...Clock" *Silver Ring - Needed to get the Holy Glasses. - ''"Inscription: ''...in...Tower" *Soul of Bat - Allows access to new areas. - ''"Transform into a bat" *Form of Mist - Allows access to new areas. - "Transform into a Mist Cloud" *Jewel of Open - Allows access to new areas. - "Opens blue sealed doors" *Leap stone - Allows access to new areas. - "Allows double jumps" *Holy Glasses - *'Spoiler* '''Allows you to fight the curse that possesses Richter - ''"See beyond magical curses" *Eye of Vlad - No effect - "Eye of the Master" *Heart of Vlad - No effect - "Heart filled with hatred" *Rib of Vlad - No effect - "Rib of the Unholy" *Ring of Vlad - No effect - "Ring of the Master" *Tooth of Vlad - No effect - "Long sharp tooth" Cards *Two of Crosses - Rare drop from Zombies (Castle Enterance) *Three of Crosses - Rare drop from Skeletons (Alchemy Lab) *Four of Crosses - Rare drop from Marionettes (Marble Gallery) *Five of Crosses - Rare drop from Skelerang (Underground Cavern) *Six of Crosses - Rare drop from Axe Knight (Outer Wall) *Seven of Crosses - Rare drop from Salome (Long Library) *Eight of Crosses - Rare drop from Skull Lord (Clock Tower) *Nine of Crosses - ??? *Ten of Crosses - ??? *Jack of Crosses - ??? *Queen of Crosses - ??? *King of Crosses - ??? *Ace of Crosses - Reward for Senior Explorer Honor *Two of Skulls - ??? *Three of Skulls - ??? *Four of Skulls - Rare drop from Axe Knight (Marble Gallery) *Five of Skulls - Rare drop from Sniper of Goth (Royal Chapel) *Six of Skulls - Rare drop from Medusa Head (Outer Wall) *Seven of Skulls - ??? *Eight of Skulls - Rare drop from Flea Armor (Long Library) *Nine of Skull - Rare drop from Black Crow (Clock Tower) *Ten of Skulls - ??? *Jack of Skulls - ??? *Queen of Skulls - ??? *King of Skulls - Second room behind Galamoth (Underground Cavern) *Ace of Skulls - Rare drop from Dodo bird (Castle Enterance) Equipment Headpeices *Leather Hat - Defense: 2 - Set: Moooo! (2 of 3) - "Tanned leather hat" *Bandana - Defense: 3 - Bonus: Intelligence +1 - "Protects sensitive head parts" *Goggles - Defense: 0 - "What do they do" *Dragon Helm - Defense: ? - ??? *Wizard Hat - Defense: 5 - Bonus: Intelligence +6 - Set: Ready for Action (1 of 2) - "Wide-brimmed for protection" *Gold Circlet - Defense: ? - ??? *Opal Circlet - Defense: ? - "Headpeice made of opal" *Beryl Circlet - Defense: 1 - Bonus: Intelligence +6, Lightning Affi. +3 - "Headpeice made of beryl" *Silver Crown - Defense: 1 - Bonus: Intelligence +8 - "Increases Intelligence" 'Armors' *Hide Curiass - Defense: 2 - Set: Moooo! (1 of 3) - "Tanned leather curiass" *Alucart Mail - Defense: ? - Set: Family Heirlooms (? of 3) - ??? *Iron Curiass - Defense: 6 - Set: Ferroucious (2 of 3) - "Iron curiass" *Fire Mail - Defense: ? - ??? *Gold Plate - Defense: ? - ??? *Ice Mail - Defense: 10 - Bonus: Water Affi. +2 - Set: Veins of Ice (2 of 2) - "Frosty!" *Lightning Mail - Defense: 10 - Bonus: Lightning Affi. +2 - Set: Shocking! (2 of 2) - "Avoid touching any doorknobs while wearing" *Dark Armor - Defense: ? - Set: Follower of the Night (? of 2) - ??? *Holy Mail - Defense: ? - Set: Say your Prayers (? of 2) - ??? *Fury Plate - Defense: ? - ??? *Alucard Mail - Defense: 20 - Bonus: Max HP +30 - Set: Son of Dracula - "Mother's Family Heirloom" *God's Garb - Defense: ? - ??? *Spike Breaker - Defense: 10 - Use: Allows player to pass areas blocked by spikes - "Spikes stand no change again the Spike Breaker" Weapons * Basilard - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Alucart Sword - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - Set: Family Heirlooms (? of 3) - ??? * Gladius - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Takemitsu - AP: ?? - Hands: ? - ??? * Cutlass - AP: 7 - Hands: 1 - "Sword of the English Navy" * Rapier - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Iron Sword - AP: 12 - Hands: 1 - Set: Ferroucious (1 of 3) - "Hard Iron Sword" * Morningstar - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Holy Rod - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - Set: Say your Prayers (? of 2) - ??? * Damascus Sword - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Mormegil - AP: ?? - Hands: ? - ??? * Icebrand - AP: 23 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Water Affi. +3 - Set: Veins of Ice (1 of 2) - "Ice sword of Mim" * Firebrand - AP: 23 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Fire Affi. +3 - Set: Die in a Fire (1 of 2) - "Fire sword of Oberon" * Thunderbrand - AP: 23 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Lightning Affi. +3 - Set: Shocking! (1 of 2) - "Thunder sword of Indra" * Sword of Dawn - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Moon Rod - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Holy Sword - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Marsil - AP: ?? - Hands: ? - ??? * Crissaegrim - AP: ?? - Hands: 1 - ??? * Gurthang - AP: 35 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Blood Block Spawn +5% - "Thirsty for Blood" * Mournblade - AP: ?? - Hands: ? - ??? * Alucard Sword - AP: 42 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Max HP +50 - Set: Son of Dracula (1 of 3) - "Mother's family Heirloom" * Osafune Katana - AP: 55 - Hands: 2 - "Osafune-made katana" * Masamune - AP: 65 - Hands: 2 - "Legendary Masamune katana" * Muramasa - AP: ?? - Hands: ? - ??? Shields *Alucart Shield - Defense: ? - Bonus: ??? - Set: Family Heirlooms (? of 3) - ??? *Leather Shield - Defense: 2 - Bonus: Stamina +1 - Set: Moooo! (3 of 3) - "Leather shield" *Iron Shield - Defense: ? - Bonus: ??? - Set: Ferroucious (? of 3) - ??? *Dark Shield - Defense: ? - Bonus: ??? - Set: Follower of the Night (? of 2) - ??? *Shaman Shield - Defense: ? - Bonus: ??? - ??? *Goddess Shield - Defense: 5 - Bonus: Max MP +10, All Affi. +3 - "Engraved with a goddess image" *Herald Shield - Defense: 9 - Bonus: Stamina +15 - "Shield with a heart crest" *Fire Shield - Defense: 7 - Bonus: Fire Affi. +3 - Set: Die in a Fire (2 of 2) - "Shield with fire properties" *Alucard Shield - Defense: 12 - Bonus: Stamina +15 - Set: Son of Dracula (3 of 3) - "Mother's Family Heirloom" Cloaks *Cloth Cape - Defense: ? - ??? *Blood Cloak - Defense: ? - ??? *Elven Cloak - Defense: ? - ??? *Royal Cloak - Defense: 4 - Bonus: Max HP +50 - Set: Ready for Action (2 of 2) - "Worthy of being worn by royalty" *Twilight Cloak - Defense: 5 - Bonus: Max HP +100, Blood Block Spawn +5% - "Black cape for vampires" Accessories *Ring of Arcana - Bonus: Luck +25 - "Feeling Lucky?" *Gauntlet - Bonus: ??? - ??? *Ankh of Life - Bonus: ??? - ??? *Bloodstone - Bonus: ??? - ??? *King's Stone - Bonus: ??? - ??? *Lapis Lazuli - Bonus: ??? - ??? *Medal - Bonus: ??? - ??? *Nauglamir - Bonus: ??? - ??? *Ring of Ares - Bonus: Strength +10, Defense +20 - "Confers the strength of 24 men" *Ring of Pales - Bonus: All Stats +3, All Affi. +2 - "Ring with holy powers" *Aquamarine - Bonus: Water Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a blue stone" *Emerald - Bonus: Lightning Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a green stone" *Onyx - Bonus: Shadow Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a black stone" *Garnet - Bonus: Fire Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a red stone" *Pearl - Bonus: Holy Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a white stone" *Diamond - Bonus: All Affi. +4 - "Ring studded with a flawless diamond" Set Bonuses *Moooo!: Max HP +20 *Family Heirlooms: Max HP +30 *Ferroucious: AP +3, Defense +3 *Ready for Action: Stamina +10 *Say Your Prayers: Holy Affi. +5, Max HP +50 *Follower of the Night: Shadow Affi. +5, Luck +5 *Veins of Ice: Water Affi. +5, Defense +4 *Die in a Fire: Fire Affi. +7 *Shocking!: Thunder Affi. +5, AP +4 *Son of Dracula: All Stat +5, All Affi. +3 Category:Game Specific Inventories